


Blind

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Blind

Sam? Sammy?  
Are you still here, Sammy? Please tell me you’re here

Sam sounds puzzled  
Are you serious?  
I’m sitting right next to you, buddy  
Those oil bursts of Darkness were pretty scary  
but we’re safe now  
Are you gonna turn on the ignition?

Dean is perilously close to tears.  
How can I drive in the Darkness?  
How do we even know we’re still in the car?

Uh, because I can see it all around me?  
Dean, what’s wrong?  
I’m right here  
He puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
See?

No  
I don’t see  
I can’t see anything. I’m blind


End file.
